


A Reason to Howl

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #302: Howler. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Reason to Howl

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #302: Howler. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Reason to Howl

~

Blaise had just settled across from Neville when Neville spotted it. “Merlin.”

Looking up from the paper, Blaise frowned. “What?”

Neville pointed. “We’re on the front page.” 

Blaise looked where Neville pointed. “Yeah. That’s that night Potter and Draco stopped posturing and admitted their feelings for each other.” 

“Right, but look at the title.”

“‘Potter comes out, gay friends cheer him on’.” Blaise hummed. “Well, it’s true.”

“We’re the only other people in the picture.” 

“...true.” 

“This wasn’t how I planned to tell Gran.” 

“Maybe she won’t notice.” 

Neville groaned. “She’ll notice.” He sighed. “Best get prepared for the Howler.”

~

While Blaise went to work at their flower shop, Neville stayed home, Howler-proofing the house. Then, nervous, he paced. 

“Maybe she missed it,” Blaise said when he Floo-called over lunch. 

“It was front page.” 

“Yes, but it wasn’t the headline.” Blaise smiled. “Also, maybe she’ll be fine.” 

Neville sighed. “Maybe. How are sales today?” 

“Great.” Blaise winked. “We’re in the paper. All publicity’s good publicity.” 

After terminating the call, Neville resumed pacing. He’d just decided to face things head on and Floo his gran when there was a tap on the window. 

Squaring his shoulders, Neville let the owl in. 

~

Neville stared at the package. It looked like a normal box, with none of the telltale signs that denoted a Howler. _Still, there could be a Howler inside._

The owl pecked him, making him wince. “All right, all right!” he muttered, feeding her an Owl Treat. 

With a toss of her head, she consumed her treat and flew off. 

“I guess you didn’t want to wait for a reply, then,” Neville said, closing the window. 

When he opened the package and saw what was inside, his mouth dropped open. And that was how Blaise found him when he got home. 

~

“Told you she’d be fine,” Blaise said, eating another of Neville’s gran’s congratulatory chocolates. 

“Well I’m gobsmacked,” Neville said, devouring another raspberry truffle.

Blaise hummed. “If this is her upset, what does she do when she approves of something?” 

“Ha ha. We’ve been summoned for dinner, by the way.” 

Blaise grinned. “Looking forward to it.” 

Neville yawned. “I’m looking forward to bed. All this worrying was exhausting.” 

“Not so fast,” murmured Blaise, setting aside the chocolates. “You expected a Howler today. Time to give you reason to howl.” 

Neville laughed. “You think you can?” 

“Definitely,” Blaise purred. 

And he did.

~


End file.
